7 Things
by Thata Cahill
Summary: 7 Coisas que a Amy mais odeia e mais ama no Ian...


**Espero que vocês gostem da minha nova fic...**

Amy Cahill acordara naquela manhã bem cedo.

Agora ela já estava com 17 anos.

Ela colocara um vestido braço de algodão bem leve

À tarde ela fora caminhar no parque.

Amy andava despreocupadamente na grama quando alguém chegou por trás dela e disse. _''Olá amor''_

Ela se virou e a primeira coisa que viu foi dois belos olhos cor de âmbar a encarando.

Ian.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa azul clara.

Ele tinha um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

A garota lhe lançou um leve sorriso.

- Amy, quanto tempo.

Ian a abraçou com força.

Amy corou.

- Você está linda.

- Você também... Está ótimo.

Eles começaram a caminhar lentamente pelo parque.

Falavam sobre como estavam suas vida atualmente.

Amy contou sobre o colegial, que já estava no fim, sobre seus amigos, Nellie e Dan

E para sua GRANDE surpresa ao falar da vida dele, Ian não falou nem de passagem sobre como era bom ser rico, sobre suas coisas e nem sobre como as garotas o amavam.

Ian parecia triste, mas não falou sobre nada que o pudesse tê-lo deixado assim, na verdade sua vida parecia a de um adolescente normal.

Eles conversavam enquanto caminhavam lentamente, a conversa estava tão boa que eles nem perceberam o tempo passar, quando se deram conta estava começando uma garoa fina que o homem do tempo do jornal havia prometido para aquele dia.

- Bom Ian eu acho que eu tenho que ir – disse Amy se levantando de debaixo de uma árvore – Mas foi bom te ver.

Ela já estava andando quando Ian segurou seu pulso e disse:

- Espere Amy, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.

Amy se virou a chuva deixou os seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados colados no rosto.

- Amy e-eu precisei de 3 anos para tomar coragem e te dizer... – Ian respirou fundo – Me desculpa.

Amy o olhava bem no fundo de seus olhos cor de âmbar.

- Não sei Ian... – a garota suspirou – Mesmo se passando 3 anos as lembranças da busca ainda me fazem chorar, Coréia, Austrália... Isso tudo ainda dói no meu coração...

A garota se virou novamente para ir embora, mas Ian disse em um tom de voz baixo mas que Amy pode ouvir _''Amy não vai''_

A garota se virou e caminhou lentamente até ele.

Estavam a poucos centímetros de distância.

Por mais que quisesse Amy não poderia perdoar Ian, não depois de tudo que ele havia feito a ela, uma coisa era conversar com ele a outra era perdoá-lo, e mesmo dizendo _''Te perdôo'' _ela sabia a realidade, seu coração não o perdoaria.

Ela se virou para ir e mais uma vez as mão de Ian segurou o seu pulso, só que ela tentou puxar seu braço para ir embora, até que Ian se cansou e puxou ela para si mesmo. Ela estava encosta nele e ele a beijou nos lábios, no começo a garota recusou o beijo, mas depois retribuiu.

Quando a soltou ele sorria para ela e a garota sorriu também por alguns instantes, até fechar a cara e sair batendo os pés.

- AMY – gritou Ian correndo atrás dela.

Ela não se virou, agora os dois estavam encharcados pela chuva.

- AMY, VOLTE, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ COMO EU PRECISO DE AR.

Amy parou respirou fundo, continuou a andar lentamente pela grama molhada do parque.

Ian a alcançou, ele pode ver apesar da chuva que o rosto da Amy estava lavado por lágrimas.

_I probably shouldn't say this__  
>But at times I get so scared<br>When I think about the previous  
>Relationship we shared <em>

- Ian eu não deveria te falar isso, mas eu ainda fico assustada quando penso na última relação que tivemos.

O garoto parecia confuso.

- Na coréia, naquela caverna, pensei que morreria.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
>It's not possible for me not to care<em>

- Poderia ter sido perfeito Ian, mas nós nos perdemos no caminho, e eu me importo com isso.

_And now we're standing in the rain  
>But nothing's ever gonna change<br>__until you hear, my dear_

- E agora nós estamos aqui, reunidos pelo destino, parados na chuva, mas nunca nada do que está no passado vai mudar pelo menos não até você me ouvir Ian.

- Você me machucou muito Ian, você me fez te detestar diversas vezes.

- Então me diga Amy – disse Ian – Me diga 7 coisas que você odeia em mim.

_The seven things I hate about you  
>The seven things I hate about you<br>Oh you_

- 7 coisas que eu odeio em você Ian

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
>You love me and you like her<br>You make me laugh, you make me cry  
>I don't know which side to buy<em>

- Sua vaidade excessiva, seus joguinhos, sua segurança também excessiva, você diz que me ama, mas quase me matou, você me faz rir, mas também me faz chorar e eu não sei qual dos dois é pior.

_Your friends, they're jerks  
>When you act like them, just know it hurts<br>I wanna be with the one I know_

- Sua mãe, ela é terrível, e quando você age como ela me machuca muito.

Ian estava incrédulo, ouvir a verdade assim na sua cara, não era algo que estava acostumado.

_And the seventh thing  
>I hate the most that you do:<br>You make me love you_

- E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio em você é que você me faz te amar.

_It's awkward and silent  
><em>_as I wait for you to say  
>what I need to hear now<br>your sincere apology_

Era tão constrangedor aquele silêncio, Amy esperava que Ian falasse alguma coisa.

_(…)_

- Amy agora me fale outra coisa.

- O que Ian?

- Você só consegue ver coisas ruins em mim? – o garoto parecia a ponto de chorar.

_And compared to all the great things  
>That would take too long to write<br>I probably should mention the seven that I like_

_- _Bom… Não… Se compararmos também irá existir muitas coisas boas que eu gosto em você.

- Então me diz 7

_The seven things I like about you_

- 7 Coisas que eu gosto em você Ian

_You hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
>When we kiss I'm hypnotized<br>You make me laugh, you make me cry  
>But I guess that's both I'll have to buy<em>

- Amo o seu cabelo – disse passando os dedos no cabelo encharcado dele – seus olhos, seu sorriso, o beijo em deixa hipnotizada, você me faz e rir e também me faz chorar, e eu acho que vou ficar com as duas opções.

_Your hand in mine when we intertwine  
><em>_everything is alright  
>I wanna be with the one I know<em>

- Quando você segura a minha mão tudo fica bem

_And the seventh thing  
>I like the most that you do:<br>You make me love you_

- E a sétima coisa que eu mais gosto em você é que você me faz te amar.

O coração de Amy estava acelerado, seu rosto estava queimando apesar da chuva fria que caia nele, ele tremia mas não de frio.

Ian a encarava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- P-Por que está s-sorrindo?

- Por que eu sei que mesmo depois de tudo que eu te fiz você ainda me ama, depois de tantos anos, você ainda me ama, e também porque eu sou um idiota completo que demorei 3 drogas de anos para tomar coragem para de dizer a _''Amy eu te amo, e sequer gostei de alguém do modo como gosto de você''._

Ela sorriu.

''Ian avançou até ela, seus lábios procuraram a boquinha trêmula de Amy, calando, com um beijo apaixonado, tudo aquilo que não precisava ser dito... ''

''A chuva apertou, encharcando os dois, como se quisesse dissolvê-los em um só corpo, em um abraço eterno...''

**Então gostaram?**

**Idiota?**

**Clice?**

**Acho que perceberam que o que a Amy fala não é exatamente o que está escrito na música né...**

**Deixem Reviews com as opiniões...**

**PS: Os dois últimos parágrafos estão entre aspas, pois são os dois últimos parágrafos do livro a marca de uma lágrima de Pedro Bandeira.**


End file.
